Is He For Real or Just
by vanessa-christian
Summary: *Complete*---> Rukawa and Haruko has a relationship. What is it for Sakuragi to do? Specially now that he thinks he's just doing it for revenge...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk and I'm not making money out of this fanfic.  
  
It was been a tough day for Sakuragi.He's been thinking how to get rid of Rukawa. Oh how he dislike that guy. "Arrg! That Blue Fox is really pissing me off! I have to find a way that he'll pay and at the same time people will get angry at him too! But how? He doesn't even care about anything around him!" he cupped his head and stompped his feet.  
  
"Sakuragi?" a voice from his back. "Huh?" Sakuragi said, a familiar voice from his back said. He turned around to see a familiar beautiful face,he then blushed...seeing Haruko.  
  
"A-Ha-Haruko!"  
  
"Hello Sakuragi! What are you doing?"  
  
"A... that's nothing!"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Ow! Is that so, then why it seems like you want to bang your head at the wall?"  
  
"Ahhhhh..... that? well... I'm just playing fool around, not really important... hehehehehehe!" he laughed. He faced above so that he could hide his face then, she again face Haruko, he notice something about her face, she seem so happy.  
  
"Ummm...Haruko..." he turned serious.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm curious... is there something about you want to share? I've been noticing for a month."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I see happiness in your face, is there something behind this stuff?"  
  
"Is it this very obvious?" she asked, smiling towards Sakuragi.  
  
"Yeah." he said, showing interest "What is all about?" She blushed.  
  
"Sakuragi, I can't believe it!" she cried "He likes me!" she said merrily  
  
"HE??? Who is he? What do you mean he likes you? What does he have to do with you? Tell me!" he said curiously he held her shoulders. "Sakuragi..." she said "... don't you know the latest news here in school? About..."  
  
"Don't touch her! Idiot." something slapped his hands causing him to let go of her shoulders. "What the---" a little shock run through him  
  
"Rukawa...?" Haruko said.  
  
"Why is he with you?" he turned to Sakuragi "Why are you holding her?"  
  
"You! You don't have to slap my hands! You don't know who are you dealing with! She is none of your possessions... she can talk whoever she wants to!" his face in anger turned red.  
  
"Idiot!" he then turned to Haruko "Doesn't he know?"  
  
"Ummm...I was just about to tell him... well uhmm before you show up, about us." she said.  
  
"About what???" he said out loud "what do you mean by your word US?" he calmed himself seeing Haruko frightened after all of his yelling "pls. tell me..."  
  
"Sakuragi..."  
  
"Idiot. Can't you figure it out by yourself?"  
  
"You shut up!" Rukawa then fold his hands around in front.  
  
"Haruko..." he face Haruko again.  
  
"Sakuragi please don't yell at Rukawa like that, he doesn't mean any harm to you..." and he gave Rukawa a caring sigh.  
  
"Why do you look at him like what you have never shown me before? Is there something between you and him?" he said looking puzzled.  
  
"Rukawa... is my boyfriend..." after what he heard it seems like his whole world was shattered he didn't even blink normally  
  
"...can you please do me a favor Sakurgi..." she didn't finish her lines  
  
"Sakuragi?" she said and then she saw tears thats flows from his cheecks. Clouds turn gray and the place begin to turn dark. Soon she found herself being hugged by Rukawa.  
  
"Rukawa?" she found her words, her eyes are questioning.  
  
"I think we should leave him there." he remove his jacket and place it on Haruko's.  
  
"Don't you think we do something..." she looks at Sakuragi with a caring sight. "Sakuragi... Sakuragi...Sakuragi..." her call turned to yell "Sakuragi!!!" 


	2. darkness

Disclaimer:I do not own Slam Dunk.  
  
It seems like darkness surrounded him. How could this be happening to him? The girl he love was been stolen by his enemy. Does that mean he is defeated? Or so this thing is Haruko's idea too ? Does she love him too? 'Sakuragi...' a voice from echoed everywhere 'Sakuragi... Sakuragi...' the voice turn to yell 'Sakuragi!!!' ---that voice sounds familiar... "Sakuragi!' Haruko??? Haruko is calling me? Then he felt something hard on his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakuragi, I didn't mean to hurt you." then she covered her mouth still in shock, she didn't mean to hurt him, she was just exasperated.  
  
"Haruko!" Sakuragi just staring at him.  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Rukawa!"  
  
"You're such an idiot! It'll be raining sooner or later. Don't you care about Haruko she'll gonna---" he didn't finish his words when a hard fist hit his face.  
  
"Stop it!" Haruko said.  
  
"You son of a bitch! How could you take Haruko away from me!" Sakuragi said aloud.  
  
"Sakuragi! He tells the truth... it'll gonna rain please stop arguing. And what's the point punching him huh?" she carresed Rukawa's back and led him into the builing, turning away from Sakuragi.  
  
He just stood there silently. Then later on rain began to fall gently on his face until it fell hard on him.  
  
On the next day...  
  
"I think you got a big problem here Hanamichi Sakuragi." Mitoi said. Sakuragi just groanned in reply.  
  
"What do you think I have to do?"  
  
"Well ifthey love each other, then you don't have to take on the scene."  
  
"Rukawa, he doesn't love her." he said with a sad face.  
  
"And how would you know if possible...?"  
  
"We had a fight a day before, so I conclude that he is just doing this just to take revenge on me."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe your just---"  
  
"Maybe I'm what? You may think I'm crazy ---" he growled "---but I have a strong feeling he is just toying her around."  
  
"Sakuragi I still think---"  
  
"Can't you see it? It's clearer than the sky! HE DOESN'T LOVE HER!!!"  
  
"But---"  
  
"And cut it out! I have to go."  
  
"Where are you going?"Mitoi asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Somewhere I can think straight. I'll find a way to clear that stupid Rukawa out of the scene." then Sakuragi turned his back.  
  
"Sakuragi..."Sakuragi turned to him again as he calls his name "Think of what your doing, I hope you won't do anything foolish. I think you have to let her go, you've been dumped many time why don't you just forget her?"  
  
"She's different and ---"  
  
"Sakuragi, what you're thinking is wrong, he really---"  
  
"Stop! I have to go." and on he go, Mitoi just let out a deep breath.  
  
"I think he'll just have to figure it out all by himself..." 


	3. Success?

Disclaimer:I do not own Slam Dunk.  
  
Sakuragi: "Why would no one understand me in the first place!!!" he scream out. *Why can't they understand me? Why are you so upset? a voice from his head whisper to his head You've been dumped 50 times before. Why do you sour grape now? She's a female what do you expect wil you let someone tensai like you look like that? Stand up and claim your title up! That's it stand up! Don't let someone laugh at you * Sakuragi thought  
  
"I'm right! Well of course I'm right... I'm an ultimate genius!" and let go a sarcastic laugh. "Haruko, yes I do love you---" I do what? HARUKO!! Yes, she... she's the only one who showed importance to me. I want her. I love her... but no... she already belong to Rukawa. Rukawa!? He doesn't really love her at all he's just using her to take revenge on me because of that big fight we had 2 days ago, now... that fight really busted him out AHA! that's it ,that's what Mitoi tellin me that I have to help Haruko get away from that bastard! Now here's my plan...he he he he he!  
  
It was 5:00 in the afternoon...  
  
"I have to go thereand talk to Haruko if I want her back and away with that bastard!" he waited patiently outside the door. The students disorderly walk out the room. The he caught the sight of Haruko.She was indeed beautiful, maybe more beautiful than ever. But she's just sitting there looking at her desk and blushing. Aren't she gonna go out? Very well,I think I just have to go there myself. Then he walk into the room.  
  
"Haruko..."he said calling her attention.  
  
Haruko turned her face where the voice came from, just to see,"Sakuragi!! What are you doing here?" she asked him coldly but her surprised expression, showing. After their small arguement last night she's been thinking of Sakuragi. And now that this guy is facing him... its just she felt some how... excited but still she wanted to hide it.  
  
Sakuragi noticed the coldness in her voice "Haruko, I'm so sorry about last time, would you forgive me?" he showed sincerity on his face which made Haruko's face soften.  
  
"That's ok with Sakuragi just don't do it again, promise me." she said  
  
Argh! Not hurting Rukawa again? You want me to promise??? "I promise!" he said while crossing his fingers at his back.  
  
He opened his arms wide open, "Can I have just one hug for my reconcillation?"he joked at the same time praying that Haruko would hug him, but then he saw joy on Haruko's face.  
  
"Come on let's go--" he said flatly while turning back then walk without looking back.  
  
"--Rukawa, wait up!" Haruko called then she followed him leaving Sakuragi behind.  
  
Think I should shift to another plan looks like this one's will not work, let's see...he thought while rubbing his chins. It would be much easier for me now that Haruko has forgiven me... now... I'll... that's it! *** "Rukawa,wait up!" Haruko called him.  
  
"What is he doing with you?" he asked looking at him suspiciously, with his eyes searching hers.  
  
"What are you talking about? Where friends, so its natural for friends to talk and have some time together and all but that's all nothing more." she retorted.  
  
"Better. On your side, that it's just friends but what about on his part do you think that he thinks the same?" he asked interrogating her.  
  
"Well..." she started finding words to say "...I guess so... Hey! Are you jealous or something because he's near me?" she teased with her face lighten up.  
  
"Uh--" that caught him offguard, "--well um-- you're my girl so I think its natural to ask"  
  
"Well that's ok but I still smell jealousy..." she said then fasten her pace of walking, smiling feeling loved.  
  
"Huh--" was all he said when he realized that Haruko was now far from him.  
  
Then he caught up with her, she just smiled at him the walk to their houses were silent because of their Thoughts; Rukawa: What does she mean by that? Am I really jealous or just wanted plain information or what.  
  
Haruko: What does he mean by that? Is he trying to say tha Sakuragi has somewhat have feelings for me? Really, Is he jealous?... 


	4. its just a mistake!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, k?  
  
*...* means thoughts  
  
Sakuragi was just left behind after Haruko chase after Rukawa. Though he has thought of another plan to get rid of Rukawa, the thought of giving up is always behind him, somewhat whispering him to give up cause its no use, getting Haruko from Rukawa, makes him feel that it would be really hard. For how he saw the glow in Haruko's eyes whenever she saw Rukawa is just making him feel defeated.  
  
It's just 6:00pm, he's taking a walk to the gym, thinking on his way. Once on the gym...  
  
"Argh! Why, why does Rukawa has to be the one that has captured her heart? He doesn't love her, maybe sometimes she just become blind or something. Compare to Rukawa, I'm better! No, I'm the best that she can ever find!* he thought. He paused for a minute which covered the gym an extreme silence. Then let out a big laugh.  
  
"Bwahahah! Ok now I have to go somewhere to fetch something ease my mind, something that will bring me peace for a while, will make me feel free or maybe will take my problems away." he said outloud. Then he stood straight, straighten his clothes then marched out from the gym.  
  
After a couple of hours outside Sakuragi returned to the empty gym...  
  
"Take my hand! Touch my face... Let me feel your embr--*hic*--ace--" he sang at the top of his lungs while walking clumsily holding a bottle of beer.  
  
"*hic* I don't know that I have such a wonderful voice!" he exclaimed in a very high tone. " I'm not just Tensai! I'm also a gooood singer!" then burst out laughing. He took another drink with the beer. "Ahhh! Nice beer! Haruko, Haruko, Haruko! Pls give it one more try for the sake of our---" he suddenly stopped. Just then as if an angel passed the gym. From his position, he tought that he was just the only one in the gym, but he's wrong.  
  
"Haruko??" he whispered.  
  
"Sakuragi??" coach Anzai said, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.  
  
From the vision of Sakuragi, he can see Haruko which in reality is coach Ansai. "Haruko, what are you doing here?" Sakuragi asked in disbelief, that Haruko's with him.  
  
Coach Ansai was confused. *He's calling me Haruko. He must be hallucinating! God, he's drunk, that's why he doesn't know what he was doing* he thought. "Uhm, Sakuragi... I'm not Haruko, I'm--" he hadn't had a chance to finish when suddenly Sakuragi jumped to him and because of his sudden action, they both fell on the ground... "Sakuragi!!!" Anzai yelled.  
  
let's get back to couple of mins. ago...  
  
"Where is he? I'm hungry!" Hakami protested.  
  
"He must be in the gym." Omachu answered.  
  
"Well then let's take a look, maybe we can find him there!" Ookuzu suggested.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok! Let's over this to get this search over. Anyway, why are we looking for him?" Hakami asked.  
  
"How many time did I tell you why?"Ookuzu asked him back.  
  
"Twice..." Hakami said with a half smile.  
  
"that's for the 13th time-- oh no bad luck! Hakami ask him again or maybe something will happen."Omachu stated.  
  
"You believe in that?" he asked then burst out laughing while they're approaching the gym.  
  
"Fine!" Omachu said then threw his hands up in the air.  
  
They're outside the gym. "Sakuragi...!" Ookuzu yelled to give Sakuragi a notice that they were approaching. When they're just few steps away they could here Sakuragi's singing. "Take my hand! Touch my face... Let me feel your embr--*hic*--ace" (Sakuragi)  
  
"What is he up to?" Ookuzu asked the other two.  
  
"Beats me! No wonder its dark out here its because of him." Hakami said while looking up in the sky.  
  
"C'mon guys let's peep in to see what he's doing." Omachu suggested which the other two agreed by following him.  
  
Then they puff their head little at the small on the gym door observing Sakuagi.  
  
"*hic* I don't know that I have such a wonderful voice!" he exclaimed in a very high tone. " I'm not just Tensai! I'm also a gooood singer!" then burst out laughing. He took another drink with the beer. "Ahhh! Nice beer! Haruko, Haruko, Haruko! Pls give it one more try for the sake of our---" he suddenly stopped. Just then as if an angel passed the gym. Which made the three wonder.  
  
"Huh? Why did he stop?" Omachu asked.  
  
"I dunno." the other two replied back almost just at the same time. Then they focus their attention to Sakuragi.  
  
"He whispered something. Did you notice that?"  
  
"Shhh!" the two said with their pointing finger on their lips.  
  
"Oops!"  
  
There was something Sakuragi said that three didn't much understand, but all that they can say is that Coach Ansai (Author: They already knew that it was Coach Ansai that Sakuragi's staring at.) thinking very deep, seems hard to reach.  
  
Before they knew it they saw Sakuragi jump to Coach Ansai. Then they heard Coach Ansai shout his name; "Sakuragi!!"  
  
"Did you see that guys?" Omachu exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Well let's go let's give them some time alone." Hakami said with an undescribable tone.  
  
"You guys don't think he's gay, do you?" Ookuzu asked.  
  
"Let's just go!"Omachu then pushed the two away from the gym.  
  
Back to Sakuragi..."  
  
"Haruko!" he said excitedly, hugging Coach Ansai (whom he thought was HAruko)  
  
Coach Ansai doen't know what to do whether yell or do something. "Sakuragi, listen to me I'm not Haruko I'm Coach Ansai!" he said then slap his face, really hard that's what Coach Ansai thought to make him get back to reality, that slap did really hit him hard that it swung his head. Fortunately, that strike help Sakuragi realize the fact.  
  
"Whoa!!! Co-co-coach Ansai!" he said really thunderstruck. "I'm very sorry! I thought you were Haruko." He apologize.  
  
The fact really help and of course the slap that Coach gave him. "That's alright Sakuragi. I think that you have to go home and take some rest."  
  
"Coach, Im sorry, really I am." he said bashfully.  
  
"As I told you Sakuragi. Go now. Hohohoho." he said cheerfully to lighten Sakuragi.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked his coach.  
  
"Very sure, now go before I change my mind."  
  
"Thanks! And by the way... argh forget it!" with that he walked away from the gym as fast as he can.  
  
Coach Ansai just watched Sakuagi take his steps. When he got out of sight, it was just the time that he realized of Sakuragi's mess on the gym. "Oh no, now I have to clean this mess up!"  
  
Sakuragi now thought that it was a real mess that he had this day. *What does tomorrow wait for me???*  
  
Author: What do you think??? Pls review... Who's this girl? Why and what is she doing, what does she want from Sakuragi? 


	5. what is going on here

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. Remember, on my last chapter I wrote at the end of it about a girl, right?  
  
It was still dark outside, in the park at the time of 5:45am. Omachu Sauichiro, Hakami Anozumi and Ookuzu Yuji are on the park silently, waiting for someone and that someone is named as Mitoi. Hakami streched his hands above his head, true he can't believe it, that Sakuragi leapt to Coach Ansai, last night he was convincing himself that it was just a mistake but he saw what the three of them were witnesses, of Sakuragi's actuations.  
  
Omachu who was still drowzy, sitting beside Ookuzu is just thinking the same and same with Ookuzu's part. Hakami can't stand itbroke the deafning silence, which was very unsual.  
  
"Hey guy... let me ask you something why are so affected on about what we saw last night, huh?" Hakami started.  
  
"I don't know." Ookuzu said. "Maybe its just unbelievable, imagine he's with us for too long but he didn't even dare to tell his secret, I mean what friends are for if he didn't trust us?"  
  
"Maybe he just faint last night that's why he fell on Coach Ansai." Omachu retorted.  
  
"We dunno." Ookuzu said "All I know is that Mito has to know what we know cause he's our friend, so we must tell this to him." he paused for a minute."Here he comes."  
  
Then they saw Mito approaching his drowziness wasn't hid from his face. "What's this very-very-very important thing you have to tell that you have to wake me up very early in the morning?" Mito asked them, when they didn't even move just staring at the floor "Well this must be good or else-- "  
  
"Well this is it guys we have to tell him the news, chika no.1, We caught Sakuragi last night." Hakami started.  
  
"You caught him what? You call me a while ago, woke my precious sleep just because you're telling me that you three caught him." Mito said anger starting to rise in his head "That's it I'm going home, i thought that your chika no. 1 is interesting anyway I still want to continue my disturbed sleep. Got to go!" He was about to go when Omachu stopped him  
  
"Wait, you don't know, that's not all of Chika no.1." Omachu said.  
  
*** At that time Mitsui is passing by when he overheard about the convesation of the three... ***  
  
Omachu continued, "I bet you won't believe us if we tell you that we caught Sakuragi leapt to Coach Ansai, then he hugged him."  
  
"Who hugged?" Mito asked  
  
"Sakuragi. And theres more, we think." Hakami told him.  
  
"What's more?" said Mito, who doesn't seem to react more.  
  
"Aren't you anything interested? This occur last night, at the gym, and our theory is that Sakuragi has a relation with Coach Anzai." Ookuzu said.  
  
"In short he's gay, you know the one who goes for the same sex." Hakami said.  
  
"So... what's the matter? What if he's gay?" Mito asked sleepily who didn't seem to absorb what they said. He was walking for just about three steps away from the three when, "He's gay!" seems like its just the moment he heard the news "Hwhat! He's--" he turned to the three.  
  
The three just nod.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"No but there are possibilities." the three said in chorus.  
  
*** "What! Sakuragi's gay?" Mitsui said in disbelief of what he overheard in their conversation. "I think I'll be in trouble if I stay here for too long." With that he left the place. ***  
  
Another morning for Sakuragi but still same as for the other days that passed, still as ever , he's late. At his arrival at school...  
  
"Good Morning everybody!" He said cheerfully.There was something strange about the students of Shohoku today, they were all staring at him.  
  
"Why? What's the matter with them?" he asked himself, but then shrugged the thought off "Oh well maybe I have to get used to it anyway I'm famous... mwuhahah!!!"  
  
With that he continued laughing, he can't believe it, finally he's getting more attention that Rukawa *first step to victory Sakuragi* Sakuragi thought to himself. When he entered his classroom, same result he got from the people there. But then, still shrug it off.  
  
*** The whole Shohoku team were warming up when he entered the gym oddily, same as the students in the campus they give him a very different stare which made him shiver.  
  
"Ok. Teall me what's the matter." he asked Ryota. "What's the matter I've been earning shiver-to-the-bone-stares from people around the school could you just please explain to me why?"  
  
"Uhm..." Ryota don't know what to say, Sakuragi notice his face was staring at his back then finally his lips began to part "I think they'll answer your questions." Ryota said pointing at his back.  
  
With curiosity, Sakuragi turned his back just to see cameras clicking, taking pictures of him. *It must have been journalists, wanted to take pictures of the Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi. If that's what they want then fine with me, to give them credit I'll pose for them.* he gave them a victory sign with a big smile plastered on his face.  
  
At first, the reporters were shocked about his reaction, then they remembered its Sakuragi not just any other students, this one different from the others. Then one reporter started to question him "Ah, Mr. Hanamichi, What can you say about the rumors that you were a gay?"  
  
The smile on his face immediately disappeared. "What did you just say?" he asked in a very low tone. "Did I hear it right, that there are rumors spreading that I am a gay?"  
  
"Yes, infact it just spread this morning, and we wanted to write a report about this." answered the reporter.  
  
"Are you people crazy? Where did you got that story? You have proof?" he asked in rage, he was in fury, he felt very humilated.  
  
"Out of the way! Excuse me!" a voice from the back of the journalists "I said out of the way!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, just to give the reporters a notice. And fortunately, she got what she want.  
  
"Ihave to give some clarification to this issue, my honey here" the mysterious girl said while she put her arms on Sakuragi "Sakuragi is not a gay. You were wrong about the news that he's gay."  
  
"Who are you?" Sakuragi asked the girl in whisper.  
  
"Will you excuse us for a minute." she said to the reporters. Then she drag Sakuragi far from the mob.  
  
"Let me intruduce myself to you." started the girl. 


	6. wat's the right thing to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.  
  
"Let me introduce myself to you." the girl started "My name's Mia and I--" the girl said cheerfully.  
  
"So---" interrupted by Sakuragi "--what can I do for you? Sorry in this situation, I have no time signing autographs."  
  
"No have misinterpret---" Mia was about to correct him when he was again interrupted by Sakuragi.  
  
"Don't tell me, you have a thing for me, ah... now I get it that's why you called me darling." he continued.  
  
"Uh- no" Mia now seemed to be irritated "You don't understand, I got an offer for you--"  
  
"Is that a proposal? I'm really really sorry, but I already got Haruko, and I'm planning to get her ASAP." Sakuragi said with his fist up in the air.  
  
"Will you just let me finish? look, remeber there are reporters here so keep you voice low, next is I have no interest with you, and last is I have one intention that might capture your attention." said Mia who just raised her tone in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Uh- excuse me Mia, is that right? Well, First I don't know you. Second I sense that you're up to somethin, something bad that's something to do with Haruko. Final I still have a problem here, ok? And what's with the darling?" Sakuragi.  
  
"Let me explain, ok?" she regained her composure "Ok now here's the deal, people are talking about you, the thought that you were a gay because someone has spotted you which I don't know exactly, that's why I'm here to help 'ya out. Now we both know that Rukawa and Harukoare already a couple." she paused for minute she noticed the hurted emotion in Sakuragi's eyes. "Now, to tell you the truth we, I don't like it too. As a matter of fact, I'm not here just to help you out of the gay issue but also to help you separate Haruko and Rukawa, got it?"  
  
"What exactly that you want?" he searched her eyes, "I knew you wouldn't do this for free. Imagine, you'll pretend that we are couple to remove me from the 'gay issue' and the best thing is you'll help me with Haruko, for what huh?"  
  
I just want Rukawa for myself. That's it!" she crossed her arms, "Rukawa's mine and Haruko's yours!"  
  
Sakuragi thought for a minute.  
  
"Make it fast, they're still waiting for answers." she's talking 'bout the reporters while tapping her feet at the ground looking very unpatient.  
  
"Hmmm.... no!" he said Mia looked surprised.  
  
"Oh well... I guessed I just have to tell those guys that I'm just kidding and you are really gay, imagine that your reputation as a player and a lover is doomed! Ouch that hurts a lot!" she turned to her feet, towards the diresction of the mob.  
  
"Wait! I'm just kidding! I agree." Sakuragi told her.  
  
"You got it!" they shook their hands and together they walk to the direction of the people, and they'll gonna start pretending.  
  
Author: What d'ya think? Pls. review. Critics are welcome,if there's something you have in mind tell me. 


	7. uhoh

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.  
  
(Last time)  
"You got it!" they shook their hands and together they walk to the direction of the people, and they'll gonna start pretending.  
  
  
Of course the news spread fast. The issue of Sakuragi and this controversial Mia girl. This girl has brought confusions to Sakuragi for he doesn't even know the whereabouts of this girl yet, he has to trust her for that was the only thing that can save him from the dreadful issue.  
  
"Sakuragi!!!!" Mia called.  
  
"What?!" Sakuragi retorted.  
  
"Uhm... Sakuragi since the issue's solve I think we oughtta do something about the other matters." she paused for a scond "as a matter of fact that was a week ago now that everything's ok we must proceed to the next plan."  
  
"What plan?" Anozumi asked suspiciously.  
  
"We don't know what you two are up to!" Suichiro said "And who are you really?"   
  
"Yeah." Yuji said "For all we know Sakuragi never really had a girlfriend before."  
  
"Uh guys! We don't know you were there!" Sakuragi said in a confused tone.  
  
"Why are you guys know everything about Sakuragi?" Mia asked obviously looking irritated.  
  
"We used to, but unfortunately because of unknown reason we don't now. We saw what we saw Sakuragi that's why you can't fool us!" Yuji said.  
  
"So its you three who spread the false rumors!" Sakuragi said angrily.  
  
"Actually we're the one who discovered but how it spread was beyond our knowledge." Anozumi said.  
  
"Whatever! C'mon Mia." Sakuragi said stomping away from the others.  
  
"See ya 'round!" Mia said before she caught up with Sakuragi.  
  
"I don't trust her." Suichiro said.  
  
"We neither!" Yuji and Anozumi at the same time.  
  
*****  
  
Later that day...  
  
  
"Uhm... Haruko, won't you mind if you'd go out with me? I mean I have to buy a present for my girl and I don't know what to pick, will you help me out?" Sakuragi asked nicely hping that Haruko will buy her craft. *Hopes she agree...* he thought.  
  
HAruko thought for a while, "Rukawa and I have no plans yet maybe I can!" she paused for a while "Ok, what time?"  
  
"Uhm I want to give the present by tomorrow, maybe we can pick something up tonight maybe at six."  
  
"Sakuragi, I thinks it wouldn't be a good idea you know... its not right, you know the gossips..." Haruko said doubtfully.  
  
"Argh, Haruko don't mind those, afterall we're just riends, right?" Sakuragi said.  
  
"Alright! But hey! What's the present for?" she asked.  
  
"Let's just say that I want something for her,something sweet." then he paused for a while, waiting for her reaction, "well I guess I just pick you up by six."  
  
"Ok." And with that Sakuragi left.   
  
*****  
  
Six o'clock  
  
dingThe door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Akagi said.  
  
The door opened suddenly revealing a tall guy which has a resemblance of a monkey.  
  
"Gori!" Sakuragi greeted him cheerfully. "What are you doing here?" Akagi asked him.  
  
Sakuragi coughed (fake) "won't let me in first?"   
  
"What are you doing here?" Akagi asked again.  
  
Uh Gori---" But he was cut when he saw Haruko behind Akagi. "Brother, Why won't you let him in?" Akagi looked pissed then, he left without giving notice for the two, HAruko just followed his steps with a stare.  
  
"Anyway, let's go, I told my mom that I'll be quick, and be home by seven-thirty." Harko said with a smile, Skauragi returned the smile. Then they both left the doorway, heading to the mall.  
  
*****  
At the mall... in a coffee shop...  
  
"Where are they?" Mia thought to herself, she's with Rukawa, who obviously doesn't want her around.  
  
"What is this thing you want to show me?" Rukawa sipped his drinks then crossed his arms.  
  
"Uhm... just a little bit longer, this won't take extremely long." she said in a half smile. Mia then took a glance at the gift flower shop just at the oposite side of their location, where she found the two looking happy( HAruko and Sakuragi laughing- Sakuragi saying jokes to HAruko.)  
  
"Nice... eberything's just fine..." Mia thought to hersef, then she turned around to see Rukawa but to her surprise without a word he stood his not leaving the Haruko.  
  
"Rukawa..." Mia said softly, then Rukawa left, obviously heading for the two then followed by Mia.  
  
*****  
  
"Sakuragi! I can't believe you did that!" Haruko said between her laughter.  
  
"Believe me, hey you want flowers?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"Well, if you want to buy me why not?" Haruko said with a smile.  
  
"Why would you accept flowers from him? Is this a date or what?" A cold voice said behind them stated. Then Haruko and Sakuragi turned to face...   
  
"Rukawa!" Haruko said "Mia!" followed by Sakuragi.  
  
"I'm not seeing this! Sakuragi you're a cheater!" Mia said with tears falling on her cheeks.  
  
"You don't understand." Skuragi said.  
  
"Then what do you call this?" she said between sobs "I thought you love me that you have already forgotten her already but no! You already know that she's commited to Rukawa inspite of the fact you dated her!" Mia cried then ran away covering her face she ran knowing strollers on the mall she's bumping.  
  
"I... let me.. ex--" Haruko was then cut "I don't think I'm still believing you!" Rukawa said then turned to leave.  
  
"Rukawa..."   
  
*****  
On the female's comfort room...  
  
"Nice... now I got the ace, everything's be alright Mia, you'll now get what you've always wanted..." Mia said infront of the mirror.  
  
  
  
Author: To those who reviewed thank you so much sorry if I hadn't updated earlier but next chapter's on it's way. Pls. review. 


	8. confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.  
  
Mia's waiting for Rukawa to pass the hall. And when he did she quickly followed him. "Now this is my chance to get close to him." she thought to herself.  
  
"Uhm... Rukawa! Wait up!" Mia called to him. Rukawa stopped to his tracks when he recognize one familiar voice.  
  
"Mia!" Rukawa turned to face her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her with questioning eyes "Thought you already gone out there somewhere."  
  
"Rukawa..." she paused while her face facing at the ground "Uhm... I have many things inside my head, I think I'll gonna break down."  
  
Rukawa glared at her, "To be honest with you... I don't trust you, I have this strong feeling that you're behind all these." and with that he then too turned his back to her heading out of that mall.  
  
*****  
  
"Sakuragi, please help me clear this up with Rukawa." Haruko grabbed Sakuragi's arms but he won't even move then he face her, looking into her eyes he said, "What for?" he looked her directly in the eyes then held her shoulders, "He didn't even let you ezplain, he won't believe you anyway."  
  
"How would you know?" tears start to fall on her cheeks "I love him Sakuragi." he was astound *is it true she does love him...* Sakuragi thought, yet he found words to say "You love him, the question is does he return the favor to you?"  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Haruko questioned him "You have no idea how happy I am with him, even though... " she stopped.  
  
"Even though what?" he asked her, she removed his hands from her shoulders "Sakuragi... just forget it, maybe if you tell him that I'm not here for a date but just to help you with your present for Mia maybe he'll..."  
  
"Haruko why don't you break him up? Why do you keep following him if I with you? I'm here for you the thing he can't give to you... that's love. Haruko I love you!" he said while he held her shoulder tightly.  
  
"What do you mean? You know Sakuragi as long as this talk continue, the harder I understand you." she said.  
  
"Come on Haruko let's go some other place, maybe at the some other place... there I'll tell you everything, we're making a scene here." she dragged Haruko out of the mall.  
  
Some other place out of the mall...  
  
Both are silent at the park. Haruko's sitting at the bench facing the ground while Sakuragi's standing just looking at her feaatures. "Haruko I love--"  
  
"STOP!" Haruko cut him short "Sakuragi, we are both commited to othe people, I with Rukawa, You with--"  
  
"I'm available, if you're talkng about Mia, she's not my girlfriend... well the truth is, remember the issue of Coach Ansai and me well, she saved my neck from such false gossip." he paused for a minute, he looked up at her reaction, seeing that she's allears to him he continued, "Haruko... its not she that I love it is you who have my heart."  
  
"Sakuragi..." was all that Haruko can say.  
  
*****  
  
"Rukawa..." Mia called his name silently, she has already returned to the flower shop after the thought that Sakuragi is still there. "Why is there something missing in my heart? When Rukawa left me at the mall, showing his usual coldness... it didn't bother me a bit, but..." she scanned the area looking for any trace of Sakuragi and Haruko but to her dismay neither can be found.  
  
"... but now that I knew that there's a chance that She's with him, I just have the urge to kill someone... what's this that I'm feeling?" Mia thought to herself.  
  
*****  
  
"Why are you so against Rukawa?" Haruko found her words  
  
"I have this strong feeling that he's just using you to hurt me coz we had a fight." Sakuragi walked closer to her "my feelings ae so obvious Haruko... I've never felt this way towards any girl before... tell me you feel the same..."  
  
"Sakuragi..." she's at lost she doesn't know what to say, she was then suprised when Sakuragi grabbed her shoulders, pulled her up and closer to him then hugged her, all the sudden she felt secured in his arms, she felt emotions showered within her, she felt the urge to hug him in return, so she did. Sakuragi smiled at this, and they stayed this way for about some minutes....  
  
*****  
  
Rukawa thought for a minute he wanted to o back to her apologize for not letting her explain the least "Maybe she has reasons why she's with him, maybe I should go back and talk to her." he made up his mind he'll go back to haruko, but onthe sudden movement of his eyes made him stop on his tracks and balled his fist.....  
  
Author: What do you think about this chapter? Review!!! 


	9. just like that?

"Haruko why don't you give me a chance to prove that I'm much more worthy than that Rukawa?" Sakuragi suggested, Haruko just closed her eyes, "I mean how will the relationship will flow if the trust is gone?"  
  
After his question Haruko's tears fall down her cheek, "I do not know Sakuragi."  
  
Sakuragi backed away from Haruko, but just a few incehes away still holding her shoulders, "You don't have to think just do it." he said, he also lifted her chin then continued, "I'll stand all the way by your side." he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Sakuragi!!!"she then snapped back to her situation, "I shouldn't be hugging you, and you shouldn't be kissing my forehead, this is wrong I'm still Rukawa's gf."  
  
"That's why I'm helping you out? Not only, his trust is gone but also he treats you cold how can stand that up?" he said, as a result she lowered her head "But he was always true to me, he never cheated on me before."  
  
"Then why is he with Mia at the mall, when he accused us dating?" he asked her with a higher tone, meanwhile Haruko was taken aback by his retort, after a few seconds she found words,  
  
"How did you know that he's with Mia, inspite of they weren't noticed, we haven't had any clue that they were there? She and Rukawa just appeared infront of us?" she narrowed her eyes "Do you have anything to do with this?"  
  
'Yes Haruko! But I'm sorry for what I did, I just want you away from that Rukawa.' he thought. Then he answered her, "No! I just assumed that it has been very--uh--uhmm---very coincidental that they both appear at the same time."  
  
"Why are you here, with him...again?" said a cold voice. (Haruko's seeing Rukawa, while Sakuragi's back facing him) He turned to face him. "Rukawa..."Sakuragi thought.  
  
"Haruko, what is this?" Rukawa asked to Haruko. But insteeaad of answering his question, she answered him with a question, "Rukawa are you still mad at me?"  
  
"I don't know." he stared at her coldly. Sakuragi then said, "You dont love her much as I do, why don't you set her free? Let her come to me?"  
  
"Did she agree on something like that?" he face Sakuragi, "I was here all the while when you two were talking, I heard some... I'm not sure about some other part but I witnessed the part where you two hugged each other." he said, true, 'hurt' expressed in his eyes, but then again he tried to hide it. Rukawa face HAruko again, "Is that what you want?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is that what you want? To be with him rather to be with me?" Rukawa asked her seriously (as usual).  
  
"Rukawa, not that... do you love me?" Haruko asked him.  
  
"..." Rukawa was suprised by her question, "uh... of courss." Haruko took steps to Rukawa, "Is he saying the truth? That you his love is greater than yours?"  
  
"You're not believing my words to you?" he let a breath out, then Rukawa step closer to the two, "Then I guess I have cool our relationship, find ourselves, I mean we'll think...that way you'll see who you really want to be with." Rukawa then turned to his heels headin' out of sigh through the darkness.  
  
"Rukawa..." was all Sakuragi said.  
  
*****  
  
So Rukawa let go of Haruko, now that he and Haruko are in separate ways, will Sakuragi and Haruko be together now? What happened to Mia? How about Sakuragi's friends, will they be ok by now? What will happen now to Rukawa? In short, what will be next?  
  
Author: There's still next.... so review for now!!! 


	10. Mia!

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Rita to Mia.  
  
"Retrieve him." Mia said softly.  
  
"I thought you're up to......." Rita said waiting for Mia to continue her sentence,  
  
"That's what I also thought but I was wrong, I realized that the one I like is... him" she said pointing to a tall guy with an athletic body.  
  
"You've been telling me that for a week or so but you haven't taken a small step to it,yet." *****  
  
Sakuragi stopped at his tracks, Haruko noticed that's why she turned to him, "Sakuragi..." she called.  
  
"Haruko..."Sakuragi said.  
  
"Yeah? What is it... what's the matter?"  
  
"Well its been for a long time since... you know. Well I want to ask if there's a chance for you and me, you know---" Sakuragi was cut short.  
  
"Oh Sakuragi I always have given you a chance since when you know when..." Haruko said sweetly, Sakuragi blushed a little and cleared his throat, "Haruko there's something I want to tell you again..."  
  
"Sakuragi..."  
  
"I love you!" He said, he studied her face, she's silent then she finally spoke, "Sakuragi..." she started while she'd facing the ground, Sakuragi thought she still wasn't prepared to commit a relationship once more, "That's all right Haruko, if you aren't prepared just yet, I can wait for you if you want to..."  
  
"No Sakuragi!"  
  
"What do you mean?" he lift her chin up to meet her gaze "Tell me..."  
  
"Sakuragi, I love you too..."  
  
"Oh HAruko you have no idea how you made me happy!" said then he kissed her on the lips, then Haruko returned the kiss.  
  
*****  
  
Mia was walking towards the gym, so that she can accomplish her new plan, "It's time stand and do what you must do." she was snickering then when she saw some people kissing.  
  
"Well, with this plan I have he'll be mine for sure and then he'll be able to---" she was cut short when she realized who were kissing...  
  
"No!!!" she screamed.  
  
*****  
  
They were kissing wishing no one would disturb them, Sakuragi doesn't want to end this stuff but when they are on the middle of their passion they both heard someone screaming so they bothe pulled away, and they saw it was only Mia.  
  
"Sheesh!" Sakuragi said his controlling himself, he don't know what to react, if to be angry or be embarassed.  
  
"Oh hi Mia!" Haruko said "What's the matter?" then she walk towards her schoolmate. and when she's just few centimetersaway she pushed her way and the tendecy for her is to fall backwards but luckily Sakuragi swiftly caught her.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Now she did it! Sakuragi was really pissed first, she's the reason that his first kiss to Haruko was broken, now she's hurting her! That does it! But still he contained himself for still she's a girl.  
  
"Rukawa's not here... maybe he's on the gym try there and don't go here screaming coz you don't know you might be disturbing people." Haruo blushed a little at Sakuragi's statement, "Now say sorry to Haruko..." he ordered her, she clenched her fist.  
  
"No I won't!" she yelled.  
  
"You don't have to yell."Haruko said calmly. Mia glared at her "Shut up, bitch!"  
  
"That's it! Watch your tongue, will you, to tell you the truth...you should be glad coz she's out of your way to him just like you wanted, now you're doing crazy thing things like this... what's the matter with you? Show some manners will you!!!" Sakuragi said obviously sounding pissed. But then his face soften when he saw tears trail her cheeks, now he felt sorry for her "Maybe because he doesn't really care for her, tha's why... too bad..."Sakuragi thought to himself. Then Haruko and Sakuragi heard giggles from Mia "Now I want to take my pity back, she's crazy!"  
  
"Sakuragi, you must be wondering about my reactions, right?" Mia said wiping away her tears.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "What's your point? You are so weird."  
  
"So as my feelings..." she said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Haruko asked (finally she spoke)  
  
"Sakuragi, I didn't thought of this feeling will come to me till you're gone..." Mia started.  
  
"Please go straight to the point." Sakuragi said impatienty.  
  
"You want straight? I love you!"  
  
Haruko remained silent so's Sakuragi. Then Mia finally broke the deafning silent "weird, isn't it?" then she looked up in the sky. "What will you two do?" Mia said smiling... "Sakuragi... I know there's something inside you, telling that you want me more than Haruko.... right?"  
  
"Don't pretend you're such a fotune teller, that doesn't suit you!"  
  
"Of course, for I only suit in your arms..."  
  
"No! To tell you the truth, we're new couples. Stop Mia! You don't know what you're saying." now her tears are really visible in her smooth soft face.  
  
"Please understand, we aren't meant for each other...." Mia seemed not to hear it, she walked quickly to Sakuragi to capture his lips, even if its infront of Haruko....  
  
Author: Please review...=) 


	11. Finale!

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk.  
  
"Please understand, we aren't meant for each other...." Mia seemed not to hear it, she walked quickly to Sakuragi to capture his lips, even if its infront of Haruko....  
  
*****  
  
Mia captured his lips without hesitation, she held his shocked face so that he wouldn't move, she didn't even care about Haruko, who is just infront of her, not to mention that she's his girlfriend. She thought it would work but then, pain envelop her right cheeks, which made her back away from Sakuragi, when she looked up, she saw a very pissed Haruko.  
  
"You know what you... you're a bitch!" then Haruko rained her with more slaps, while Sakuragi seemed to recover from the shocking incident, he soon realized the commotion, then he tried to control Haruko. "Haruko, stop!"  
  
"No! That's not enough! Take that, you... and that!" she continue slapping her.  
  
"Haruko that's enough, there's no point hurting her, that---"  
  
"You liked it didn't you?" she asked then she continued "That's why you want me to stop, right?"  
  
"No Haruko, you're mistaken..."  
  
"You don't seemed to understand how I feel, you don't know the feeling of being humilated infront of your---"  
  
"See? I told you we were meant for each other... come with me now Sakuragi!" Mia interrupted.  
  
"Will shut up and go away we don't want you here!" strangely said by Sakuragi and Haruko in unison. Of course Mia's embarassed, the feeling people want you away that hurts, her eyes began to warm and water, all the while she thought she could win this battle... "Why do I always return in defeat why can't I live with someone whom I like and in return he also...why?" she thought to herself then she ran away.  
  
*****  
  
After she left, Sakuragi after some minutes began, "Haruko, I'm sorry If I hurted you for some reasons..."  
  
"That's ok Sakuragi, maybe I was just overwhelmed by anger a while ago... I apologized too..."  
  
"That's ok... you know I can't stay angry with you..."  
  
"That's why I love you..." then she smiled, its getting dark, she must go home now...so they walked home with their hands held together.  
  
*****  
  
Now that everything's fine, everything's back to normal...well Mitoi and the other three kept teasing Sakuragi of course accompanying him to some things... well fights are things which are not easy to avoid which are things usually he can handle.  
  
Mia well.... she went to America, hoping she'll find a peaceful life there, she can't even show her face anymore to the two, but she's actually fine now.  
  
Rukawa... still serious... BUT of course as the world turns, changes take place, he met a girl who somehow found her way to his heart...  
  
*****  
  
On Sakuragi and Haruko's relationship everything's fine...  
  
"Sakuragi..." Haruko called.  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Whenever, I remember what the thigns we've been through well, I always smile and I happen to look up in the sky."  
  
"Really? Why would you look up?" Sakuragi looked at her with his puzzled look. Then she smiled and continue  
  
"Well... I want to thank Him for sending you to me..." with that they held each other's hands and shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Author: It ends here want to comment, react or whatever! Just REVIEW, k? Thanks for those who read and REVIEWED.=) 


End file.
